Talk:Dizzy Tremaine/@comment-2607:FCC8:F181:5C00:45D3:3D58:755D:1081-20170812145745
Descendants 2-Descendants Ever After After the Royal Cotillion, Mal & Ben's wedding is officially here and her best friend(Evie) is preparing her white wedding dress. Meanwhile King Ben is in his black wedding tuxedo and now he is ready to go. At the Church, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Ben's Mother & Father and Fairy Godmother(Chad Charming was uninvited due to his sour bad attitude). Also joining them at the wedding hall are Carlos's dog, Lizard Maleficent and Dizzy Tremaine as extra special guests. Once King Ben is waiting at the alter, Mal is walking down the hallway in her wedding dress and Carlos, Jay & Doug are Ben's best man while Evie, Lonnie & Jane are flower girls. But no priest is available to marry these people so the Fairy Godmother volunteer to do it. The Fairy Godmother then walked in front of the church's stand and open up a book to do her part. She then said(Ben, do you take this Mal girl to be your beautiful mom and Mal, do you take this Ben boy to be your fabulous dad) and they both said yes. A much happy & overjoyed Fairy Godmother excitedly pronounce them(Husband & Wife) and that you may now kissed the bride. Mal then lean in forward and she kiss him on the lips which take about 20 minutes before breaking it up to turn to their friends while holding hands. Together they walked down the aisle alongside with their friends & family right out of the church. That night, they had a wedding reception and they eat snacks while talking to each other and Evie & Dizzy Tremaine are laughing & giggling. After eating each piece of the wedding cake, Mal still in her wedding dress hopped on stage to make an very special announcement to make her 1st official royal proclamation. That royal proclamation is to bring other villain children to give a second chance to attend Auardon Prep and at first Ben's father is going to react in his angry voice, but he go along with it(just like his son Ben's suggestion to bring the first half of the villain children) and the AK & VK cheered in excitement. Some time later in the year 2018, King Ben & Queen Mal had a son and daughter named Brady & Maddie(a Descendant of them). Their friends(Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Jane & Carlos) who also had reached adulthood as well and they all live Happily Ever After while Dizzy Tremaine begin her first day of attending her new prep school. It is also revealed that Fairy Godmother is still the headmistress and then she is given a pamphlet paper to attend a Auardon Camp to which Dizzy Tremaine is overjoyed with pride to accept. And then she run off to sign up. Dizzy Tremaine then meet up with her step cousin(Chad Charming) and he fainted on the grass upon learning that she is part of his family. While he is unconscious with his eyes closed, Dizzy Tremaine take out her phone & then took a picture/selfie before posing it on her Instagram that had the words and it said on top(HAPPY FAMILY REUNION EVER). Dizzy Tremaine then even included a funny picture of making a silly face with a peace sign with her fingers foreshadowing the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie(Descendants 3).